Finding Alex
by Lizzy2
Summary: isabel has a dream that predicts the future,including that Alex is alive..but will her dream stop him from his actual demise?


Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
9/20/01 12:27:43 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]

To:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]
  
  
finding alex.  
I dun own the character of roswell so don't sue.  
___________________________________  
  
Tess had been gone three very long years.  
Years of nothing.  
Nothing interesting.  
I stared down at her cherry cola, stirring the half empty glass.  
The laughter of Alex echoing in my mind.  
I sat up in the booth when she heard the door open.  
I looked up to see a pretty developed brunette.  
She had long curly hair, developd and wearing a pair of leather pants and a red tanktop.  
She walked over to Liz and they hugged.  
Liz wasn't single.  
But Max wasn't the lucky guy.  
Max messed with her mind alot.  
One day he loved her,the next day he was thinking about Tess.  
Tess.  
He kept comparing Tess to Liz.  
Liz always negative.  
Always after his son.  
Never even talked to Liz.  
Then Tess came back.  
With a baby.  
Max,even after her betrayl married her for their Son.  
Alex.  
Alex Whitman Evans.  
Out of no ware.  
Liz and him,he was treating her like a human being,wanted to persue something.  
Then he dissapeared for a day.  
The next day he came back married.  
He was such a fool.  
How could he even look at her?  
Liz went off the deep end and transferred from alberquerque to Las Vegas.  
Ware Maria was persuing a career in singing.  
Michael lived with her.  
He was a blackjack dealer.  
Nobody heard from Liz.  
I hated Max for what he did.  
He didn't kill Tess.  
After she killed my Alex.  
Then it happened.  
Tess had an affair.  
With another Man.  
A human man.  
She became pregnant.  
But she didn't have the difficult pregnancy like with Alex.  
That's when Max became suspicious.  
He connected with the baby.  
He found out everything.  
Angry and confused Max filed for Divorce,and left Alex with me.  
Tess took off back home.  
I raised his child for 3 months when Max returned.  
He went to find Liz.  
She rejected him.  
Good for her.  
She did something suprising also.  
She,found herself.  
She was bi and had a girlfriend  
Named Whitney.  
That was the brunette.  
She returned from Las Vegas with Whitney at her side.  
Max was angry.  
He wouldn't even talk to Liz.  
Whitney ran over to me,sliding into the booth.  
"hey Isa."  
I smiled warmly.  
"Hey."  
The sudden breaking of glass caused us to jump.  
Liz dropped a glass and was shaking.  
we both ran over.  
To see what she was looking at.  
In the doorway.  
I gasped.  
Alex.  
****  
Alex walked toward us.  
"How come you guys never wrote?"  
We looked at eachother confused.  
"Alex, you..your..dead." I whispered.  
Alex shook his head.  
"I wrote to you guys EVERY day."  
"I wrote to tell you I was finishing my education in Swedan and going to college their."  
I looked to Isabel.  
Clearly seeing the look on her face.  
"But you died..." She whispered.  
"Alex!" came a voice.  
We turned to see a redheaded girl carrying a bag.  
Alex walked over to her, nuzzled her neck and grabbed the bag.  
The girl walked over.  
very attractive..to attractive for Alex.  
"Guys this is my wife Fay."  
the look on Isabel's face made me remember the day Max said I was the only one then came back the next day married.  
"I invited you to the wedding but you never showed."  
Isabel bit her lip.  
I knew what she was thinking.  
Whitney gasped.  
***************  
Isabel,Liz,Whitney and I were going threw Tess's things.  
Kyle and the sheriff were out.  
I kept glancing at Whitney.  
My hate for her.  
Remembering when I knocked on Liz's door and Whitney was over.  
Liz introduced her as her girlfriend.  
Whitney cracked open a chest.  
"I got something."  
I warily walked over.  
Liz went threw everything.  
Including Letters.  
"A change of address sheat to Dallas,for Alex's mail." Liz read.  
"All of Alex's letters up to the day Tess left, this address form is scheduled to start after you left." Whitney imformed us.  
Isabel picked up a small book,flippign thru it.  
"It seems Nasedo faked his own death so he could pretend to be Alex and be dead."  
"Why would he do that?" Whitney asked.  
"So nothing could make me stay." Isabel whispered.  
She flipped threw the book.  
"He's been alive all along." I whispered.  
Liz looked at me then back down.  
I HAD hurt her.  
but she also hurt me.  
How could she be with someone else.  
yea I was married.  
"But married?" Isabel whispered.  
The sudden boom of Kyle's car interupted us.  
"IT'S ALEX!" He yelled entering the house.  
"He's been shot."  
*************  
He was on the ground, a tranquilizer in his chest.  
Fay was hovering over him in a cat suit.  
My loves wife.  
was evil.  
Liz looked to me then to her.  
She spoke with british accent.  
"Madame Tess gave me strict orders to dispose of you!" She said pointing to Liz.  
Liz eye's widened.  
"Who are you?" Max yelled.  
"Madola, the number one assasin on Antar." She said smirking.  
She used Alex to get to us.  
Poor Alex.  
I wouldn't write to him taking him for dead.  
Then he'd meet Fay while feeling abandoned.  
Made sense.  
She held up a regular pistol.  
then fired.  
It happened all in slow motion.  
Liz was frozen in fear.  
But suddenly Liz was down.  
Max stalled.  
Was he going to let her die?  
But Liz rolled over and sat up a bit.  
He knew she wasn't hit.  
But he was confused.  
"Whitney, why'd you hi-" she stalled seeing Whitney bleeding.  
She sacrifised herself for Liz.  
Liz ran over to Whitney.  
She was bleeding from the neck.  
Max wouldn't heal her.  
selfish prick.  
But he ran over,  
Was about to heal her..  
Then I woke up.  
In my bed.  
Looking around in confusion.  
Alex was dead.  
I could tell from my tear stained pillow.  
But I made a mad dash to Tess's old house.  
Opening the trunk their was alot of letters.  
I closed my eyes taking in the aroma of Alex.  
He was alive.  
Their was hope.  
Tess was dead when she returned in 3 months  
  


   [1]: mailto:XvTheChosen0nevX



End file.
